


All It Takes

by onesquishedcat



Series: Secret Love [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Roughness, Too much ST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes

All it takes is a look.

 

It doesn't matter where.

 

This time its in the living room, after the others leave for take out.

 

They collide so hard it will probably leave bruises, but neither of them mind when Himchan's fingers are tangled in Jongup's hair, and the dancer's hands are already on his belt.

 

Jongup forces the taller man back into the hallway and up against the wall, laughing against his mouth when Himchan makes a strangled noise. His leg fits perfectly between those thighs he loves so much, and the dancer enjoys the older man's growl when he undulates his hips against Himchan's trapped ones.

 

But then his legs feel like jelly because Himchan sucks the younger boy's tongue between his lips, and his hands have fallen to grab hard handfuls of Jongup's ass. "Such a fucking tease, Moon Jongup," He hisses against Jongup's lips, using his grip to force the shorter boy across the narrow space and up against the opposite wall. His hands find familiar ones and force them up above Jongup's head before he's kissing him again, and then he moans because, fuck. The younger performs a perfect s-roll right off the wall and presses them chest to chest and then crotch to crotch, and it nearly makes Himchan go cross eyed.

 

"I'm not a tease if I plan to deliver," Jongup breathes against Himchan's mouth, smirking at his sharp intake of breath before he's breaking away, laughing as he gets a head start.

 

Himchan chases him into the bedroom and tackles him to the bed, turning the younger boy's laughter to moans as he shoves up Jongup's shirt and licks his way down to his navel. The dancer has the body of a Greek God, and usually Himchan likes to take the time to worship it, but right now he's too riled up and Jongup's already gripping the sheets, hips rolling up to meet him.

 

He all but rips the pants from Jongup's legs, shoving them out of the way along with his boxers until they hit the floor in a heap. His hand wraps around Jongup's thick cock and he has to suck back the sudden excess saliva in his mouth, rolling his eyes up to catch the younger boy's before he's leaning in and pressing his tongue flat along the underside.

 

Jongup moans, giving mercy to the sheets as his hands slide into Himchan's hair instead. At first it’s just reassuring, but then when Himchan takes him fully in his mouth and hollows his cheeks, Jongup grips it harder, bucking his hips up to fuck the older man's face.

 

He knows Himchan fucking loves it, if the way he moans around the younger boy and wraps his arms around the dancer's firm thighs is any indication.

 

But Jongup isn't cruel.

 

Pulling the other man off his cock, he almost loses his nerve when he looks down and sees Himchan's flushed face, eyes just a bit wet. He already looks so wrecked, and they've barely even started.

 

"Get up here, Himchannie," He gets out, tugging at his hair, and if it weren't for the fact that he's harder than a rock, Himchan might have reprimanded him for his lack of respect. As it was, he let Jongup roll him onto his back, and then the dancer was yanking Himchan's pants off him as well, but instead of going downtown like Himchan expected, he turned around and backed up over the taller man's body. "You want my cock still, I want your thighs," He explained, shoving them apart. "Open wide, Himchannie."

 

Then he was leaning down, teeth sinking into pale unblemished flesh.

 

Himchan moaned, legs shaking as hard pleasure raced through him. Reaching up and grabbing for the dancer's ass, he pulls him down and wraps his lips around his full cock again, groaning in the back of his throat. Jongup's mouth is hard at work ravaging Himchan's thighs, raising bruises and bite marks until the older is practically vibrating with need.

 

"F-Fuck, Jongup, I can't, please..!"

 

His blunt nails score red lines down the dancer's hips, unable to be more coherent when all he wants is more, more, _more_.

 

Jongup groans, kissing Himchan's thigh one last time before he shifts around again, moving between the older man's legs right side up this time. Sucking on his own fingers, he presses Himchan's legs up toward his chest to get at his ass, quickly circling the puckered entrance.

 

"Don't fucking play with me, Jongup!"

 

Himchan hisses, glaring at the boy between his legs. Jongup growls back, dipping down and forgoing his fingers completely. Circling Himchan's entrance with his tongue once, twice, he spears it inside and the noise Himchan makes is a catch between a curse and a moan.

 

Jongup loosens him up with his tongue and then adds his fingers, scissoring and then curling them. It's not quite enough, so while he continues to prep him Jongup nips Himchan's thigh. "Pass me the lube, Himchannie."

 

It takes Himchan a moment, but then he's shooting Jongup an incredulous look. "Lube? We don't need lube. I'm fucking ready," He hisses impatiently, wiggling his hips. Jongup gives him a smack on the ass for it. "If you wake up and go to practice limping tomorrow, Junhongie is going to beat your ass. That's my job. Just pass me the lube, Himchan."

 

Grumbling under his breath, Himchan digs it out of the bedside table and passes it to Jongup, holding his legs out of the way as the younger slicks his fingers and sticks them back in. Once he's sure the older is good to go, he sits back up, and then hesitates. Himchan groans long-sufferingly. "What now?!"

 

Jongup levels him with an irritated glare. "You didn't pass me a condom."

 

Himchan growls. Jongup smacks his thigh this time. "Do you remember the last time I helped you clean up after? They all thought you were dying in the shower and then you pull some bullshit lie about a spider."

 

Himchan flushes, remembering the teasing he got for months afterward. But it wasn't his fault Jongup had a talented mouth and hands. Reaching into the bedside table again, Himchan digs out a little packet, but doesn't hand it to the dark-haired boy. Instead he rips it open with a smirk and sits up to push Jongup down.

 

"Wanna see a neat trick?"

 

Taking out the little circle, Himchan places it in his mouth and then puts a hand on Jongup's abdomen, leaning over him. Jongup watches as his cock disappears in between the older man's lips again, but this time it’s different, and when he pulls back again Jongup is amazed to see the condom is on his dick. "That IS a neat trick," He admits, but then he's looking up at Himchan's smirking face, and he remembers what he promised.

 

"Now let me show you mine."

 

In the time it takes for the younger to sit up, Himchan finds himself face down and ass up on the bed, and Jongup is settling in behind him, hand holding himself steady. Himchan moans as the younger circles his entrance, and slaps a hand down on the bed. “Just put it in me, Jongup! We don’t have all-hnng..”

 

Jongup is more than used to Himchan’s impatient attitude, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

 

Pressed hips to ass, Jongup gives the older man a moment or two to adjust, hands wrapping around the older man’s thighs as he drops kisses down his spine. Once Himchan loosens up around him he begins to roll his hips, using his grip to tug Himchan back against him, and that’s all it takes for them to go at it, bed creaking ominously beneath their weight as Jongup fucks Himchan hard and rough into the sheets.

 

Himchan can’t help himself, turning his head to the side to breathe and moan Jongup’s name, a low scream torn from his throat when the power of Jongup’s thrusts actually forces him down into the bed, the comforter a frictional tease to his already leaking dick. Jongup is brutal, laying over the older man’s back and sliding is hands beneath Himchan’s arms, not even pulling out but rutting and grinding hard into the older man’s full ass until Himchan’s eyes are rolling back into his head.

 

“Fucking, fuck..Jongup, Jonguppie, hngg..!”

 

His hands are white-knuckling the sheets by his ears and he can’t even form a coherent sentence, hips struggling between the mattress and Jongup’s. He’s straining so hard everything hurts, but when Jongup suddenly pulls away he whines, drool escaping the side of his mouth. He doesn’t have the time to be disgusted though because Jongup flips him onto his back and slides right back in, yanking Himchan’s thighs up and over his shoulders. “You know I prefer looking at your face,” He breathes against the older man’s mouth, giving him a quick kiss.

 

Himchan knows this, watching through glazed eyes as Jongup sits up and starts pounding his ass again, and it’s all Himchan can do to throw his hands over his head and brace himself against the headboard, less his head crack off the wood from the unrestrained thrusts of the brunette above him. Eyes falling shut with a loud moan, he knows he won’t last much longer, body so lost in pleasure he doesn’t even have to touch himself. His nails dig into the headboard as his muscles start tensing from his head to his toes, and the scream of Jongup’s name is punctuated with the younger’s sloppy thrusts sending him spiraling through his orgasm.

 

Jongup is close behind, fucking that tight heat until he can’t anymore, burying himself deep and filling the condom. Sweaty and exhausted, he collapses on Himchan, uncaring that the older man’s cum is now smeared all over his chest, and hums softly as warm arms wrap around him. He listens as Himchan’s heart slows its hard beating against his ear, and even begins to purr as nimble fingers sift through his sweaty hair. “I love you, you know that?” Himchan murmurs, and Jongup grins, leaning up to press his lips to the older man’s. “Love you too~”

 

Their little moment is interrupted by two successive alerts from the Ipad charging on the nightstand.

 

Reluctantly Jongup sits up to grab it, flicking it on to see two messages.

 

**_Youngjae:_ **

_We’re on our way up. Sorry it took so long, the bottomless pit couldn’t decide what he wanted._

 

And then;

 

**_Daehyun:_ **

_It’s not my fault all of it looked delicious! Anyway, we got you guys chicken, hope that’s okay~_

 

Jongup shows it to Himchan, and watches the older man’s eyes widen to match his own.

 

“Shit shit shit!”

 

Practically throwing Jongup off of him, Himchan rolls off the bed and grabs for the box of tissues off Daehyun’s table, quickly wiping at himself and throwing some at Jongup, whose stripped off the condom and thrown it in the trash bin beside the bed, and is now hunting through the nearby dresser for clothes.

 

He throws a shirt and pants at Himchan, who catches them with his face but hurries to throw them on, nearly falling over in the process. Done first, he has to help Jongup into his shirt while the other tries to get into his shorts, and then he’s running for the door, almost smacking right into it when he tries to stop.

 

“Don’t forget, don’t forget to hide it-“ Jongup spins around and quickly hides the full condom under the rest of the papers and wrappers already there, knowing Himchan will change it tomorrow. The older man is fixing the sheets to be less rumpled, and then they are both bolting for the door, nearly tripping over one another as they skid into the living room and collapse on the couch, just a moment before the front door opens.

 

“We’re home~”

 

Himchan and Jongup look up from where they are on the couch, Himchan sitting with Jongup’s head in his lap, hands running through his hair. Yongguk nods at them and Zelo follows with the subsequent take out bags. Daehyun is quick to follow suit, and then finally Youngjae appears, his exasperated expression turning to one of confusion at the sight of them.

 

“Hyung? Jongup-ah? Why are you all sweaty and flushed?”

 

Himchan resists the urge to look down at the suddenly tense boy in his lap. Instead, he schools his face into his trademarked pout. “Jonguppie decided it would be a good idea to work out _before_ dinner. Then he forced me to do it too.” He whines.

 

In his lap, Jongup laughs, reaching up to pat Himchan’s arm. “Don’t worry, hyung, we’ll get you some guns soon too,” He jokes, and Youngjae just rolls his eyes, walking into the kitchen after the others.

 

“Himchanniehyung! Jonguppie! Hurry up or I’ll eat your share!”

 

“YAH! Don’t you dare, Jung Daehyun! I know where you sleep!”

 

Himchan yells back. He feels a squeeze on his hand and looks down to see Jongup smiling up at him. “Love you,” He mouths, and feels a rush of elation when Himchan smiles back.

 

“Love you too.”

 

And then all is well. At least, until-

 

“What the hell? Why does it smell funny in here? Hyung! Were you spraying that weird cologne again?!”

 

Himchan glances across the table at Jongup, and tries not to laugh (or choke) on his food.

 

All it takes is a look.


End file.
